


The Play's the Thing

by RKG



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG
Summary: Chloe has some issues to work through.





	The Play's the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Get your clothespins handy, Chloe's going to work through her issues with bad acting! And there might be some explanations about other things too. :P And sorry its short, I ran out of steam!

Since Chloe's return to school, she had made it a point not to speak to Adrien or Marinette.

Since they enjoyed each other's company so much, they could just have each other. 

It hurt that Adrien now basically ignored her in the mornings instead of greeting her. Even a smile or a wave would have been okay, but the first thing he did was greet Marinette now.

Chloe stopped trying. She made a point to hang out with Sabrina only. At least Sabrina understood how hurt and humiliated she was, even if she couldn't trust Sabrina to always tell her the truth, she could at least trust her to be sympathetic.

"Are you okay, Chloe?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah." she said non-chalantly. "You said you needed help on this play, right?"

"You're the lead, Chloe, they'll be expecting you at rehearsal today."

Chloe wasn't even sure if she wanted it anymore. When she had tried out, she was sure that she and Adrien would get the lead roles, but now... now it just reminded her of everything that had gone wrong.

"If they insist." she grumbled.

Sabrina looked at her friend, worried. Normally Chloe wouldn't pass up a chance to ham it up in something like a school play, but ever since the whole thing with Adrien she had been uncharacteristically un-Chloe. She had been reserved, quiet, and just not herself.

"Seriously, Chloe, one more missed rehearsal and the lead role goes to me and I don't think you want that. I'm just not meant for the stage, Chloe!"

It was true. As much as Sabrina had wanted the role before, in theory it was a great idea, but when it came down to execution, she always ended up mumbling or stuttering her lines. She couldn't help it, the drama teacher intimidated her! 

"Fine, fine, I'll show up. Who got the other lead?"

"Um.. Nathaniel." said Sabrina. 

"Really? Him? Out of all the guys in our class they chose HIM?"

"He was Adrien's understudy. He got it by default when Adrien had to back out."

"Oh." said Chloe glumly at the mention of his name. "Well that explains it, there was no one better."

"Who would you have picked besides Adrien?" asked Sabrina. "Not Kim, please don't say Kim."

"Ew, no! What do you take me for?"

Kim was annoying. Sure, he liked her and would probably make an excellent rebound guy, but truth be told... Chloe liked nice guys. That's one of the reasons she had fallen for Adrien. Kim wasn't really nice to anyone but Max. Besides that, she was pretty sure he had a thing for Alix, even if they both couldn't see it at the moment.

"I don't know, desperate times call for desperate--"

"HEY!" cried Chloe, "I am NOT desperate!"

"Sorry, Chloe!" Sabrina backpedaled.

"Ugh, what time is rehearsal?"

"At 2, they go until 4."

"I'll have to tell Daddy..." she quickly texted his secretary, letting her know of the change in plans. Fortunately, since her heartbreak, her Dad had let up on the awful schedule he'd had her keep up for the past few weeks. Life was still grueling, but going at a more bearable pace now that she had some of her free time and her ability to text her friends back.

" _She can break the news to Daddy, I'm not dealing with it_." she thought.

~*~*~*~


End file.
